


True or False? (How about Both)

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Sam Winchester, Just a quiet day in the bunker, Kinsey Scale, Light-Hearted, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Both. Both is good.Or.The one where Dean takes the Kinsey Scale Test.





	True or False? (How about Both)

**Author's Note:**

> And therein be our official bi-motto :D
> 
>  
> 
> also, im keeping it open ended on purpose so y'all can imagine whatever ship you want i guess...

“Hey, Dean. Check this out.”

When Sam only continued to sit across from Dean, unmoving, Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Check what?” He prompted. Without looking up from his own laptop, Sam gestured to Dean’s laptop with his chin.

“I sent you a link.” Eyebrow still raised, Dean nonetheless switched to his email, taking a sip of his beer as he regarded the link his brother emailed him. Clicking it open, Dean shifted in his chair, lounging a little more comfortably at the table they usually preferred to sit at in the bunker’s library, waiting for the page to load. When it did, Dean almost choked on his beer.

“The Kinsey Scale Test?” Dean quoted, unable to contain his amusement as he looked at his brother. Sam shrugged casually.

“Do you have anything better to do?” He inquired, seemingly genuine.

But apart from aimlessly flicking around the web, trying to find them a hunt… “Guess not,” Dean surmised. And with that, he took another swig of his beer, and started reading.

First question was easy, if a bit grounding. Damn, but he really wasn’t getting any younger, was he?

Second barely garnered more than a glance. But the third question was when it started to get interesting. Smirking to himself, Dean reread the question, making sure he read it right and that the test was really as blunt as it was. If in a clinical way.

_I have never felt sexual desire._

Well. That was a false.

_I can not decide what sex I am attracted to more._

Debating for only the briefest of seconds, Dean decided to go with false on that one. While he’d never really bothered to think about it, he couldn’t be blind to his blatant preference for chicks, especially when it was always only girls.

But then the next question got right down to business.

_I find the idea of having sex with another man repulsive._

Leaning back, Dean paused to take another sip of beer. His fingers beating a rhythmless pattern against the counter, Dean reread the question.

Repulsive. Sex and repulsive had never really went into the same sentence for Dean, unless it was a given… but men… weren’t too far out of the bounds of reality, technically.

Before he could give himself a headache trying to figure that out, Dean pressed false.

_I wouldn’t want to die without having experimented sexually with both men and women._

_A bit too late on that one,_ Dean couldn’t help but muse wryly. He took another sip as he smiled to himself. Still… Dean was always ready to try everything at least once after all, right?

True.

The next one was back to easy.

_I have no interest in sexual intercourse with anyone._

Well if there was one thing Dean was sure of, was that he was most definitely interested in sex. That was an easy false.

_The gender composition of an orgy would be irrelevant to my decision to participate._

Instantly, Dean’s mind was filled with visual images of the words he’d just read, oh so helpfully providing him an answer as to what he thought about that. Again, deciding to not look into it too much, Dean subtly shifted his jeans, before pressing true.

_I avoid watching gay pornography._

Well. Gay was the same thing as a bunch of girls going down on a guy, right? Especially when the girls took a moment to eat each other out, help prepare whoever was the star of the moment to get ready to ride the hung dick…

Mouth watering, Dean clicked false.

_I can be sexually attracted to anyone in the right circumstances._

Swirling his bottle in his hand, Dean debated. Raking his mind for anything memorable, Dean remembered a few nights prior, when they’d went stopped at a bar before resuming to the bunker. Sure, there were all the beautiful girls passing around drinks and such, but the guy behind the bar, actually tending to their drinks?

Dean’s mind slowed down as he replayed images of the bartender’s hands, fluid and practically elegant as he’d prepared cocktails after cocktails, sure and steady in his movements…

Slowly shuffling at his seat, Dean made sure his groin was definitely hidden under the table before hitting true.

_I have always been extremely confident in my sexual orientation._

Dean’s finger did an awkward little dance above the trackpad. Well. He most definitely was confident that he liked women, and he never really bothered to do anything but…

There was no way he could deny that maybe, just maybe… Dean was a little curious?

Mentally shrugging, Dean went with false. It wasn’t like everyone was confident, right? Surely, everyone had to be a little doubtful if they were entirely… whatever they were.

_I find men more attractive than women._

Raising his eyebrows, Dean had to go with false on that one. Sure, he may be willing to admit that there were some men who weren’t too hard at all on the eye… but Dean had yet to see a woman… a willing, _human_ woman that had Dean turning away.

False on that one.

_I would find a threesome with a couple awkward specifically because of the presence of the man._

His fingers flying again, Dean decided to visualize it. Sure, it might get weird… but.

A tall, muscled man started to appear in his mind. Dean was on the bed, already balls deep in the only woman in the room… but then the man spoke, his voice muted yet clearly low and gruff, his words unintelligible except for the meaning, and Dean found himself obeying, turning around and letting the woman ride him. The man finally closed in…

Pressing the heel of his palm harshly against his groin, Dean grit his teeth, trying to control himself. It was one thing for his brother to send him a sexuality test while they were right across from each other, but it was another to blatantly _jerk_ off to it while still in the others’ presence.

False.

_I am only attracted to men._

False.

_I am sexually s–_

Dean blanched. No. The words didn’t change.

_I am sexually submissive._

Shuffling uncomfortably on his seat, his brain decided to be helpful again and provide him with the fantasy he’d created himself not even seconds ago.

_‘Turn over and eat her like you mean it, Dean.’_

Closing his eyes, Dean practically punched the true, and almost punched out his trackpad as he clicked again, this time trying to get his score.

This time, the page didn’t take too long to load, and Dean was face to face with his results.

He must have made some sort of noise, because Sam looked up for the first time, staring curiously at Dean.

“What’s up?”

“Uh,” tearing his eyes away from the screen, Dean stared at Sam. “Nothing, I…”

Somehow, his overly intuitive brother could easily understand the eloquence that was Dean. “You finished with the test?”

Clearing his throat, leaning back in his chair. “Scored a two. Uh,” he reread the line to quote it aloud to his brother. “‘ _Predominantly heterosexual, but more than incidentally homosexual._ ’” He didn’t meet his brother’s eyes even as he carefully shrugged. “Huh. Dunno if I’m surprised,” he still managed to say truthfully. When he chanced a glance up, his brother’s eyebrows were raised, nodding to himself and looking for all the world as if he wasn’t surprised. Which Dean was quick to voice.

Sam shrugged, easily meeting his brother’s eyes. “I mean, I have eyes you realize. And you’re kinda… blatant.” Sam shrugged again, turning back to his laptop, seemingly completely oblivious that Dean was goggling at him.

“Blatant.” Dean repeated, dumbly.

“Yeah. I mean, you’re sometimes a lot better with male vics or suspects if you need to be, and I guess they’d classify as good looking?”

Narrowing his eyes, Dean crossed his arms. “Right. What score did you get then, sasquatch?”

“Haven’t taken it yet. Didn’t think I’d need to, I’m sure I hit a zero.” Sam replied easily.

But Dean wasn’t going to let his brother off the hook too easily. “Oh, no. You don’t get to do that. C’mon, you made me do it. Your turn now, bucko.” Looking expectantly at his brother, it didn’t take any time at all for Sam to fold.

With a put upon sigh, Sam sighed. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea and amazingly finished it in a day because it was just so easy and fun despite not being angst! :D


End file.
